Secrets Are Meant To Be Heard
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are from different sides of the mafia family. A Story of life, romance and family values. Full Summary Inside
1. Gabriella Montez

Troy and Gabriella are from different sides of the mafia family. They are from different sides but their fathers have one goal, to take out the other side. Mr Montez gives Gabriella a misson, distract the son in the other mafia. But they never counted on falling in love with each other. But now Mr Bolton plans to end his son growing romance but will he succed.

A story of life, romance and family values

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella's P.O.V

This is a story of me and Troy Bolton. We are the children of different mafia's. I have grown up with my Dad. I have lived with him since I was four. My Dad is part of the greatest mafia in Albuquerque. This is the only life I know about, my Mom didn't want me to be part of that life but she is happy now, she lives in North Albuquerque with her new husband, Ben and her children.

She has two boys Rory and Preston. I have never even met them. I haven't seen my Mom since I was 10 and that was at her wedding. I am the smartest in the class, my Dad said it is a blessing and that I can achieve more than what he does. I can get a proper job and raise a family without thinking would I die that day.

I been round my Dad's work since I was little, the mafia is my family. It is a cool place to visit but I know I do not want that life.

I walked downstairs and saw my Dad making breakfast. My Dad always tried to provide a normal life for me and tries to be home as much as he can. I sat down at the dinning table and my Dad gave me some breakfast, toast and cereal.

My Dad kissed me on the forehead and told me ''I am going to be home late tonight, I should be home about one in the morning''. I smiled and ate my breakfast, it like every once in a while that he is home early. My Dad gave me my backpack.

I looked at my Dad and I told him ''you know I could bring home a guy and you will never know''. My Dad kissed me on the forehead and told me ''always my little joker, behave yourself at school''. I smiled and hugged my Dad and walked out the door.

I walked to school. I go to private school; my Dad doesn't trust public schools as they are easy to get into. I have friends at the private school but I have one main friend, Taylor. She doesn't know about my Dad, it's not like I am ashamed of him but it hard to make friends when they know. I should tell my friends about my Dad but a part of me wants to be a normal teenager.

I have never had a boyfriend, never even had my first kiss. I have to be around to wash, clean and take care of the house. I want to be able to say I have a normal family, my Dad works nine to five and I am a part of my Mom life but I know I can't. I love my life but sometimes I want to have a stable family.

I walked into home room with Taylor and saw all of our class mates. Most of our class mates have famous parents. Most of the kids hate being rich as they never gets to see their parents but Sharpay and Ryan Evans love it, they have starred in seventeen school productions and they have their own country club Lava Springs. I saw Troy Bolton walk in; Troy is the son of the other mafia boss.

He is the basketball star at the school. I don't really know Troy, I am not allowed to talk to him as our families hate each other and the other reason we are from different clicks. I saw all of the boys from the science club walk in, some of them were cute but one of them, Noah, he has blonde hair and green eyes.

I have a massive crush on him, whenever I see him I get really shy. Noah walked over to me and asked ''hi Gabs, would you like to go out with me''. I couldn't believe it, I looked at Noah and shouted ''yes''.

I walked home and I saw my Dad sitting on the couch. I though my Dad had work tonight. I smiled at my Dad and hugged him and said ''Dad, what are you doing here, I though you have work''. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed studying and my Dad walked into my room and said ''I don't have to do any jobs anymore, I just have to make sure people are doing their job''.

I couldn't believe it, he was still in that life but he wasn't doing any jobs. My Dad sat down next to me and told me ''this is our new life, baby girl, I promise''. I hugged my Dad and smiled and told him ''Noah asked me out today''. My Dad hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and said ''you are finally becoming a teenager''.


	2. Troy Bolton

**Chapter 2 - Troy Bolton**

Troy's P.O.V

This is a story of me and Gabriella Montez. We are the children of different mafia. I live with both my parents. My Mom works a secretary, a pretty normal job right but my Dad is the boss of West Albuquerque. I am the oldest child in my family.

I have a little sister Mollie, she is fourteen. She is a Daddy's girl, my Dad is never around because of his job but I don't mind much as long as he comes to a basketball game, I have been playing since I was four. With basketball I can be a normal lad, I might get called a jock but it is a nickname I get because of me not because of what my Dad does.

I walked downstairs and into my kitchen and saw my Mom and Mollie making breakfast. My little sister is like the girl next door, she has a sweet personality, blue eyes and blonde hair. I sat down and my Mom gave me some breakfast. My Mom loves to cook. I looked at my Mom and asked ''is Dad coming to the game today''. My Mom kissed me on the forehead. I take that as a no.

Mollie sat down next to me and told me ''don't worry, Troy, Dad missed my ballet recital. My Mom and I are coming even though we hate basketball''. I hugged Mollie; she always knows what to say. She is very wise for her age.

I ate my breakfast and stood up and got my backpack and hugged my Mom goodbye. My Mom looked at me and said ''you Dad wanted to come, you know bur he had another commitment and you know what he wants more''. I looked at my Mom and walked towards the door and whispered ''which is more important''.

I walked to Chad house; Chad and I have been friends since pre-school. Out of all my friends Chad is like my brother. We met on the first day of pre-school and have been friends since I can tell Chad anything. We both go to East High Private School, the school is pretty great.

I am the captain of the basketball team. Our team is called the wildcats. I am still upset that my Dad isn't coming to the game but as my Mom says he has other commitment but his job always come first. I knocked on Chad's house and Chad answered it and I said ''you coming Chad''.

I walked into school with Chad and I saw Sharpay walking over to me. Sharpay has a crush on me, everyone knows it. Sharpay smiled at me and said ''So Troy, is it the game today''. I smiled and told her ''yeah, are you coming''. Sharpay smiled and nodded her head and walked off. Sharpay is a drama queen along with her twin brother, Ryan. They star in all of the school plays. To her East High is a dress rehearsal and the world is her big break.

I walked into home room and saw everyone sitting down. I sat down next to Chad and we started talking. I heard Gabriella shout ''yes''. I wonder what she said yes to. Gabriella keeps herself to herself and she doesn't let any one get close. She hasn't got many friends and she doesn't talk about her family life. All we know is her Mom left and her Dad raises her.

The day finished and it was finally time for the game. I walked into gym and saw all of my team mates' fathers sitting down waiting for the game to start. I looked around and didn't see my Dad, at least my Mom and Mollie showed up. Mollie waved and gave me a big smile. Mollie always tries to make the most of bad situations. Chad ran into the gym and looked at me and said ''isn't your Dad here''. I looked around and told Chad ''no, he had work''.

The match started and I was playing my best. When I play basketball, it is like nothing matters, only you and that basket. When I am in a match, I can forget things and be a normal teenager hanging with my mates. My Dad doesn't really involve me in his work but knowing what he does makes it hard. Every child worries about their parents but a child of the mafia, they know they will get a phone call saying their Dad got killed.

If I could get a wish, it would be that my Dad gets a normal job and maybe be a part of our lives a bit more but I know that will never happen. The match finished and we won but it didn't feel like we won because my Dad wasn't there.


	3. Ruined

**Chapter 3 - Ruined **

Gabriella's P.O.V

I walked into school the next day and saw all of the jocks cheering and celebrating. They won the game. I don't really like going to school games. I am too busy to attend; I always have studying to do. I saw Taylor and Noah talking and I walked over to them.

We all walked into homeroom and we all started talking about a test we had coming up. I saw Troy walking in cheering with his basketball outfit on. Sharpay walked over to Troy and she said ''you played great last night, Troy''. Everyone knew Sharpay liked Troy and I bet even Troy knows it.

Ms Darbus walked in and everyone sat down. Noah threw me a note and I opened it ''do you want to go to the cinema tonight''. I smiled and nodded.

It was finally lunchtime and we all sat down at the tables. I looked at everyone sitting down eating. Lunchtime at East High is like a jungle, everyone in groups. Every group hates another group. Noah looked at me and asked ''what film do you want to see''.

I didn't know but I didn't care as long as I was with him. I looked at Noah and said ''I don't mind''. Noah looked at me and smiled. Noah and I aren't officially dating yet but we are just hanging. I feel sorry for Taylor, she is like the third wheel but I suppose she doesn't mind, we have always been a group.

I walked home and saw my Dad sitting down working on a new mission. It was nice coming home each night and seeing my Dad there. I ran over to him and hugged him and told him ''Dad, I am going out with Noah tonight, is that ok''.

My Dad kissed me on the forehead and said ''you can go out, be careful''. I ran upstairs and tried to find a cute outfit. I found a nice blue top and skirt with white pumps. I got changed and got my hair and make up sorted. Tonight might be the first night I get my first kiss. Tonight was the night of many chances.

Noah knocked on my door and my Dad answered it. I walked down the stairs and smiled. I hugged my Dad goodbye and I walked out the door and I saw Troy running past with his friends. They must be training for the next match; they run to get them fitter, well that's what I heard.

Noah took hold of my hand and we walked to the cinema. We got into the cinema, I always go with Taylor at the weekend but this time was different, I was on my first date. We went into the film, we choose a romantic comedy and we sat at the backseats.

I looked at Noah and smiled. I still couldn't believe he asked me out. I started eating my popcorn and Noah threw some at me and I throw some at him. The popcorn got stuck in my hair and Noah got it and moved my hair away and was about to kiss me when the usher came in and had a go at us.

I walked home with Noah and I said ''do you want to come in for a drink''. Noah smiled and we were about to kiss when my Dad opened the door and Noah shook my hand and said ''I will see you at school tomorrow''. I smiled and Noah walked off, my Dad just ruined my first kiss. It was so embarrassing.

I walked into front room and sat down and my Dad sat next to me and said ''I guess I ruined the Moment between you and Noah''. I looked at my Dad and thought what do you think, tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life. My Dad's phone started ringing and my Dad kissed me on the forehead and said ''I need to get this''.

My Dad walked off into the kitchen and I hid behind the counter and I listened to my Dad taking and I heard him say ''I am not bringing my daughter into this''. What did my Dad not what want to bring me into? My Dad finished the phone call and walked past the counter and saw me. I looked at him and said ''what is this about''.


	4. It's Over

**Chapter 4 - It's Over**

Gabriella's P.O.V

I stood up and sat on the couch. My Dad was trying to change what he had said. I just wanted him to tell him. I walked over to him and said ''Dad, just tell me. I am big girl now. I can handle it''. My Dad hugged me and I just wanted him to tell me.

My Dad looked at me and told me ''well I have got a new mission and they want you to get involve''. I couldn't believe it, he promised me. My Dad kissed me on the forehead and said ''I need you to do this one thing, baby girl''.

I walked up the stairs, I didn't want to get involved in his work so I shouted ''you promised we will never return to this life remember''. I ran up to my bedroom and sat on my bed, why did he want me to get involved in his work, he wanted me to give me a proper life.

I woke up the next day and I walked downstairs and my Dad looked at me and said ''I want you to distract the son of the other mafia so I can kill his father''. I walked over to the couch, I didn't want to get involved, and I didn't want to be part of that life.

I looked at my Dad and said ''why is this so important Dad, I am your baby girl remember or is just that your so-called job is more important than me''. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I had to go to school so I put my school uniform on, I don't know how to distract a boy.

I don't even know how to act around a guy, I have only been out with one boy and that was Noah. I started to think about my Dad and maybe I could help him, he has been raising me for sixteen years, it was the least I could do.

I walked downstairs and I saw my Dad sitting on the couch. I looked at him and told him ''I want to help you''. My Dad ran over and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I got my backpack and left the house and I walked to school and I saw Troy and I sighed.

I knew how to distract him; I will go out with him. I looked at Noah, I know I had to end with him but I couldn't. I walked over to him and I couldn't tell him, I will wait until the end of the school day. Noah and I just sat down and we started talking, he was so sweet and nice.

It was time to go homeroom, if we are late it's detention with Ms Darbus. Detention with Ms Darbus is torture, painting sets and getting props ready for the school play. I sat down next to Taylor and I said ''how are you''.

Taylor smiled and nodded her head and started working on a maths puzzle. I looked at Taylor and I heard Chad joking about what Ms Darbus was talking about, I found myself laughing, it was actually quite funny what he said. It was time to leave and head to maths.

We walked into maths and we sat down and got out our notepads, I love maths. I am very good at it. Lunchtime finally rolled around, everyone loved lunchtime but everyone favorite time of the day is home time. We all sat down and we started eating.

The time I dreaded came, home time. I walked out with Taylor and I saw Noah and I told Taylor ''wait a minute, I have to do something''. I walked over to Noah and we both sat down, I knew I had to tell him now. I have to get it over and done with.

I looked at him and said ''I want to end this, us, we weren't officially going out anyway''. Noah looked at me upset and smiled and said ''yeah, we can be friends''. I smiled and hugged him and told him ''yeah, friend''. I walked off and I started to cry, that was the hardest thing I have ever done. I walked home and I saw my Dad sitting on the couch and I told him ''I ended it with Noah''.

My Dad tried to hug me but I wanted to be alone. I went to my room and sat on my bed and got our yearbook out from last year and I looked at Troy's picture and his greatness wish was to become a better man, I only hope I don't make him a better man.


	5. Will You Go Out With Me

**Chapter 5 - Will you go out with me**

Troy's P.O.V

I saw Gabriella yesterday she was pretty upset, maybe she got a B in her maths test. Sharpay tried to ask me out but I told her I was too busy with basketball and I will tell her later. I walked downstairs and saw Mollie talking to my Dad, he was finally home.

I sat down and he gave me breakfast and told me ''your Mom is asleep, she is pretty tired''. I smiled and ate my breakfast. I hugged my sister and waved goodbye to my Dad and left the house. I saw Chad and we walked to school and I saw Gabriella smiling at me, she has never smiled at me before.

I sat down in homeroom and I saw everyone sitting down, I was a bit late but thankfully Ms Darbus hasn't come in yet. I saw Sharpay, she walked over to me and asked ''so what's your answer''.

I didn't really want to go out with her but I didn't want to be cruel so I told her ''um, basketball season is pretty busy, maybe next season''. Sharpay sighed and walked off. I sat down and Ms Darbus came and filled out the register.

It was finally lunchtime and we had lunch, my Dad made me lunch and we all sat down. Gabriella kept looking at me and then looking away, did she like me so I smiled back. Chad looked at me and wondered what I was doing.

I ate my lunch and we all went to basketball practice, we had to do practice drills, man, they killed us then we had to play a game, I had to make sure my head was in the game, being the captain.

We all went into the showers and I walked into the gym and everyone left. I walked into the centre and looked at the hoop and I thought how I can play basketball, the hoop looks so far away.

I got a basketball from the side and threw it in the basket and I sat on the floor and Chad walked in and asked ''are you coming''. I smiled and shook my head and looked at the floor and I told Chad ''I am going to stay here and practice some throws''. Chad smiled and walked off.

I stood up and got a basketball and practiced some throws and I ran up and down the gym and I saw Gabriella walk in and she said ''hi, Troy, are you practicing''. I smiled, did she actually talk to me, geeks never talk to me, not on purposely anyway and I told her ''yeah, I want to be great in our next game''.

I smiled as Gabriella grabbed the ball and threw it in the basket, I never knew she could play basketball, we had a quick game and Gabriella ran off with the ball and I shouted ''that's traveling, no that's really bad traveling''.

I ran up behind her and I picked her up and span her around, something felt right like it was meant to be, like everything was perfect. We sat in the audience seats and I told Gabriella '' it feels weird sitting here''.

Gabriella laughed and said ''it feels weird playing basketball''. I smiled, did I like her, I was so confused and I said ''you're a natural player''. I looked at her and just kept looking in her brown eyes and I started thinking is this what love at first sight feels like.

I saw a fly on Gabriella's face and I moved it away and I looked at her and I felt an urge to kiss her but before I knew we were kissing. I smiled and she laughed and said ''that was my first kiss''. I laughed and I told her ''mine too''.

We walked into the hallway and Gabriella looked at me and said ''do you want to go out with me, I know I am not your type but it might be fun''. I smiled, we have already kissed so going out was the next step and I told her ''yeah that will be cool''.

We sat on the chair and I just started telling her everything, every worry I had. She didn't seem bored, listening to every word I said, I told her how much commitment is on me, with me being the playmaker.

Gabriella looked at me and said ''you're a cool guy Troy but not for the reasons your friends think''. Something that she said clicked, I was having too much commitment on my shoulders and I should be enjoying myself with the thing I love doing and not worrying about my Dad.


	6. I Love Her

**Chapter 6 - I love her**

Troy's P.O.V

I walked home and I saw my Dad sitting on the couch and he looked angry and shouted ''where were you, your home an hour late, what were you doing''. I looked at him, why did he start caring now, he was never even around and I shouted back ''why do you care maybe I was enjoying myself, maybe I wanted to have fun without worry about you. Dad you are never there for me, you only care about yourself. Do you know that basketball game you missed, we won, Dad, we won''.

I looked at my Dad with tears in my eyes. My Dad tried to hug me but I didn't want him near me, I had said what I needed to say and that was final.

I walked to school the next day and I saw Gabriella and I ran over to her. I looked at her brown curly hair and her eyes. I kissed her for the whole world to see. Gabriella looked at me and asked ''do you want to do something tonight''. I looked at her and kissed her and told her ''yeah, I got basketball practice but we can hang out after''.

Gabriella put her hand on my cheek and I grabbed her hand and she kissed me and said ''I could come to practice and afterwards we could play''. Gabriella smiled and walked off but I ran over to her and picked her up and she kissed me. I turned around and saw Chad, he saw everything, and I knew he would be mad but he was ok with it.

I looked at Gabriella talking to Taylor, I was falling more and more in love with her.

I walked into English class and saw Gabriella talking to Taylor. I was about to walk over to her when Sharpay looked at me and said ''why her Troy, I am so much better than her''.

Sharpay was such a drama queen and I told her ''maybe that's why I like her besides I heard a rumor that Zeke likes you''. I walked off and sat down, Gabriella walked over to me and said ''hi playmaker, is your head in the game''. I smiled and told her ''no, it is focused on you''.

I couldn't believe I said that out loud but it was true. Gabriella smiled and kissed me, when we kissed, it was like fireworks like the kind you see in movies. The teacher came in and we both sat down and Gabriella and I kept smiling at each other.

It was lunchtime and Chad came running in with papers and said ''read this, it's about your girlfriend''. I started to read, it was about a Montez family, I didn't believe Gabriella was a part of that life. I looked at Chad and told him ''you got this wrong, you maybe got the names mixed up''.

Chad gave me other piece of paper and he told me ''then why is there a picture of her with her Dad, he is your Dad's worst enemy, this relationship is not right Troy''. I couldn't believe what Chad said, I looked at the papers and ripped them up and shouted ''so what, it is not our fault, we are who we are''.

I gave them to Chad and walked off. Would Gabriella be the daughter of my Dad's worst enemy but it's not our fault who we fall in love with, it's nobody fault.

I walked into practice and I saw Gabriella sitting in the stands. She looked so pretty sitting there. We practiced our drills and played a game and afterwards everyone left and Gabriella walked into the court and picked up the ball and said ''you ready''. I smiled and we started playing the game. I looked at Gabriella and grabbed the ball out of her hands and she shouted ''hey''.

I looked at her and put my hand through her hair and told her ''this should make up for it''. I kissed her and my Dad walked in, Gabriella picked up her bag and left. My Dad walked over to me angry, I guess what Chad said was right, she is a Montez.

My Dad shouted ''what were you thinking, dating a Montez, she is the enemy''. I looked at my Dad upset and I told him ''guess what Dad, I love her, I didn't ask to be born into this family''.

My Dad was getting more and more angry and he shouted ''you're the son of the mafia, not a boyfriend''. All the upset I filled came bursting out and I shouted back ''did you ever think maybe I could be both''. I looked at my Dad and dropped the ball, why was this relationship so hard to come by, it's not our fault.


	7. I Love Him

**Chapter 7 - I love him**

Gabriella P.O.V

I walked home upset, I hated doing this mission. I walked into my house and saw my Dad sitting down; he looked happy, maybe he heard about what happened with Troy. He walked over to me and said ''Mr Bolton knows about you and Troy, you are doing this well''.

I smiled and thought maybe I don't want to do this well. Maybe I want to have a normal relationship with no strings attached and I told him ''that's good then, this is your last mission right, I want my Dad back''. My Dad kissed me on the forehead and I hugged him and he said ''it is my last mission, when it is over we will go on a holiday''. I started to cry and my Dad pulled me closer and asked ''is everything ok''.

I smiled and shook my head, I didn't want to him to know that I am falling in love with Troy. I walked upstairs and looked at the photo of my Mom and me, I don't know why but something inside of me wanted to speak to her.

I picked up my phone and looked in my phone book and saw her number and I rang her. A little boy answered the phone and I asked ''is your Mom there''. I heard a woman answer the phone and say ''who is this''. I looked at the photo and thought who wouldn't remember there own daughter. I put the phone down and laid on my bed and thought about my Mom.

I heard my Dad shout up the stairs ''the phone for you, Gabby''. I picked up the phone and I heard someone say ''hello''. It was my Mom, I smiled and she said ''hi Gabby, I am sorry I never recognized your voice, how are you''.

I told her everything about Troy and everything that is going on but I didn't tell her I was on a mission that was the reason she left. I heard my Dad shout the stairs ''Gabby, bed''. I smiled and put the phone down and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs and my Dad gave me some breakfast. I smiled and ate it. I hugged my Dad and got my backpack and walked out the door. I saw Troy waiting for me and he said ''I have a surprise for you''. I looked at him and he grabbed my hand and we ran into school and into the gym. I looked at him and said ''where is my surprise''.

All of the lights turned on and the game board wrote 'Troy Bolton 4 Gabriella Montez''. I smiled and hugged him and told him ''I phoned my Mom last night, it's the first time I spoke to her in six year. I have brothers, well I knew that but I spoke to one of them. My Mom is happy and she is happy for me. I told her about you''.

I smiled and put my hands around Troy shoulders and kissed him and I said ''I falling for you, Mr Bolton''. Troy smiled and kissed me and he told me ''me too, Miss Montez. Come on we are going to be late for class''. Troy grabbed my hand and we ran into homeroom.

The end of the day came and I walked home and I went into the backyard and got a basketball and my Dad came out. He got the basketball of me and said ''I didn't know you liked basketball''. I smiled and we started playing, my Dad was a pretty good player but it was not as much fun playing with Troy. I looked at my Dad and said ''I want to end this, I think I am falling for Troy''.

I had to tell my Dad but from the look of my face he didn't want to hear it. He looked at me and told me ''I didn't raise you to back down''.

I looked at my Dad and told him ''you didn't want me to be a part of this life, you wanted to more for me than this''. I threw my Dad the ball and I walked upstairs, it was my way of telling him that I ended my mission and I think he knows it.

When I started this mission I didn't think I would end up failing for the guy I had to distract but you can't predict these things.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed and I thought about Troy, if I told him I only went out with him because I had to not because I wanted to, what we he think. But there is one feeling I didn't have to feel, love.


	8. Baby Girl

**Chapter 8 - Baby Girl**

Gabriella P.O.V

I walked downstairs the next day and I saw my Dad sitting down. I looked at him and said ''I am sorry Dad, I didn't want this to happen, I guess I am not good in this line of work''. My Dad smiled and kissed me on the forehead and gave me my backpack and he told me ''I never wanted you to be good at what I do, this mission is over''.

I smiled and walked out the door. I saw Troy waiting for me; at least we could have a proper relationship. I looked at Troy and asked ''do you want to do something tonight''. Troy smiled and nodded.

We walked into school and I saw Taylor. I wanted to tell her about my Dad's work and everything, we were best friends after all. I told Troy ''I got to speak to Taylor''. Troy smiled and I kissed him. I ran over to Taylor and I told her everything, how my Dad is now the boss of the mafia and how I was dating Troy so my father could kill his but he ended the mission because I fell in love with Troy.

Taylor smiled; I think she was glad I told her. We all walked into homeroom and I saw Troy, he looked so cute just sitting there. I walked over to him and said ''so what do you want to do tonight''. Troy looked at me and we kissed and Ms Darbus walked in and told me ''Miss Montez, your mother is here and she wants to see you''. I smiled and I ran out the room and Troy followed.

I ran into the headmaster room and I saw my Mom standing there with my brothers. My Mom gave a baby and said ''this is Preston, he is your brother''. I smiled and looked at him and my Mom hugged me.

It felt nice to be in her arms. My Mom looked at Troy and asked ''so Gabs, who is this young man''.

Troy walked forward and I told her ''this is Troy, my boyfriend''. I gave Preston to my Mom and Troy holded my hand and I cried. I don't why I cried, it just felt nice meeting my family and talking to them.

Troy put his arms around me and my Mom hugged me and told me ''I am sorry I went away for six years but you know why I did it. I still love you and your Dad very much but this is my life now. You are still my daughter and I thought of you every day''. I smiled and told her ''I know, I thought of you too Mom''.

It was home time by now and Troy and I sat on the table holding hands. Troy looked at me and said ''your Mom is just like you''. I smiled and hugged Troy, I liked it when it was just us two. It felt nice and special like nothing was important.

I looked at Troy holding my hand and I got cold so he put his basketball jumper around me and he said ''keep it''. I smiled and put my arms around him and he kissed me. I smiled and told him ''I got to go home, you want to come''. Troy jumped off the table and he holded my hand and we ran off.

We walked into my front garden and I asked ''do you want to come in''. Troy smiled and followed me into my house. We sat on the couch and I turned on the T.V, I didn't realize that my Dad left my tenth birthday party tape in.

I sat down and watched it. That was the last birthday party my Mom went to. A lot has changed since I was ten but for the better. Me and Troy were about to kiss when my Dad walked through the door. My Dad looked at me and said ''Hi Gabby, you must be Troy. I saw your Mom today, we met for lunch''.

I smiled; my Mom and Dad were spending time together. Troy hugged me and he said ''I see you later, I will phone you''. I smiled and watched Troy leave the house.

My Dad sat on the couch near me and he hugged me. He looked at me and said ''I am sorry for bringing you into this. I only want a better life for you, you will always be my baby girl''. I hugged my Dad even closer and I put my hand on his shoulders and I told him ''I know''.


	9. Acting

**Chapter 9 - Acting**

Troy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and I looked at my clock, I was late. I usually meet Gabriella before school. I walked downstairs and I saw my Mom. I hugged my Mom and she said ''what's a matter with you, you been a lot happy recently, is it love''.

I smiled and thought about Gabriella and I told her ''maybe well yes, her name is Gabriella and I have got to meet her''. My Mom gave me my backpack and I ran to Gabriella house. I saw Gabriella waiting for me and she said ''you're late''. I smiled and I kissed her and we ran to school.

We walked to school and Gabriella ran over to Taylor and Chad ran over to me and said ''you need to hear this'''. Chad gave me a tape recording and he told me ''I was spying yesterday, I was bored. But you got to hear it, this is big''.

I played it and I heard Gabriella talking to Taylor, I thought it was just girl talk but then I heard something I didn't really want to, Gabriella was only dating me for one of her Dad's missions, I couldn't believe it. I thought she loves me, I loved her, and it was all pretend. I am so stupid. I looked at Chad and I ran off. I need to be by myself. I walked near the gym and I sat on the bench and I started crying.

Sharpay walked over to me and looked at me concerned and asked ''are you ok''. Why would this drama queen care about anyone apart from herself and I said ''nothing, it just I thought I cared about someone but they didn't feel the same. It was all an act''. Sharpay sat down next to me and she hugged me. I smiled through my tears and we walked to class.

I walked into homeroom and I saw Gabriella sitting there like nothing has happened, like she didn't say those words, like she isn't pretending. I sat in my seat and Gabriella walked over to me and said ''hello Troy, how are you''. I couldn't even look at her, it was too hard.

The end of the day came and I spend the whole day trying to avoid Gabriella but it didn't work. It's not like I don't care about her because I do. After everything that happened I still meant what I said to my Dad, I love her. I walked home; there is always something about going home after a bad day that makes it so much better.

I looked at the house, the green grass; the brown door never felt more like home. I walked in and saw my Dad and Mollie sitting down. I looked at him upset, some of this was his fault but Gabriella was all to blame, she led me on.

She must have been a good actress, she told me she was falling for me. I looked at my Dad and I started to cry. I just wanted him to put his arms around me and tell me he loves me and he is proud of me but I always come second. But hearing that someone wants to kill him makes it hard to think about.

I looked at my Dad still with tears in my eyes and told him ''you were right, Dad, you were right about Gabriella''. I ran up the stairs and into my room and sat down on my bed.

Chad walked in with his laptop; he always uses it when he wants to show me something. I looked at him and he told me to tell him what happened. He looked at me and started telling me ''you missed basketball practice for her yesterday, Troy, you would never miss practice for anyone''.

I looked at Chad, he was right. Basketball was my first and only love and that's the way it is supposed to be.

I looked at Chad and told him ''I am sorry I missed practice, Gabriella is not important, I will forgot about her, everybody happy now''. I didn't mean the words I just said but I was so annoyed and upset at everything. I still love her but I don't which Gabriella I fell in love with, the cute cool one or the acting, enemy one.


	10. I Am On Your Team

**Chapter 10 - I am on your Team**

Gabriella's P.O.V

I walked down the stairs still upset after hearing what Troy said. A video link came through my computer yesterday with Troy saying that I am not important to him and he will forgot about me. I couldn't believe what happened, I hadn't done anything to hurt him so why was he so mad me.

I saw my Dad sitting on the couch and I said ''I want to join the mafia, it's where I belong''. It was true, if I haven't got Troy in my life it isn't worth living. My Dad looked at me and asked me ''are you sure, it's isn't a good life, you know that better than anyone''. I looked at him and smiled. I nodded my head and thought about Troy, he also knew it is not a good life.

I walked to school and saw Troy sitting and joking with his mates like nothing has happened. But we have to move on with our lives, it was special what we had but it's over. I walked over to Taylor and she asked ''why aren't you with Troy''.

I told her what happened with the video link and told her what he said. I walked past Troy wanting to talk to him but I knew I couldn't. Troy walked over to me and said ''why would you do that, Gabby''. I looked at him confused, what I have done to upset him.

Troy looked at me upset and told me ''dating me for one of your Dad missions Gabby, I thought I loved you but I don't anymore, it was all an act wasn't it, you're a great actress for making me believe everything you said''.

I looked at him and I started crying. Troy was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm and said ''I did mean everything I said. I love you Troy, my Dad ended the mission because I fell for you. I am sorry if it came out like this but I meant everyone word I said but it is done now, I guess this is goodbye''. I walked off knowing that I just properly ended one of the best relationships I has ever had but good things must come to the end.

I walked into English and sat down. I couldn't think about my work, even in my favorite lesson, all I could think about was Troy. Finally the end of the day came, all I want to do is crawl on my bed and shut myself off from the world and not talk to anyone.

I walked into my house and I saw my Dad sitting on the couch with my Mom watching their wedding video, at least they were spending time together. I walked up to my room and I looked at my wall and saw a picture of me and Troy joking around. I smiled and sat down on the bed and I cried thinking about all the memories we shared even though we were together for a short time.

I walked downstairs and my Dad walked over to me and asked ''are you ok''. I smiled and nodded but I knew I told him everything that happened and how I brought it on myself and that is was my entire fault. My Dad looked at me and asked ''are you sure you join the mafia''.

I looked at him, knowing it's where I belong and nodded. He looked at me and asked ''it's not because of Troy''. I know of it because of him, everyone know it and I told my Dad ''I heard what he had to say, I am on your team now, done''.

My Dad hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and he told me ''Gabby, I don't want you to be on the team because of a boy, there is plenty more, be who you want to be, don't join the mafia, you are too smart for us''. I thought about what my Dad said there is going to be more boys but none of them are like Troy.


	11. Moving

**C****hapter 11 - Moving**

Troy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning still upset about what I said to Gabriella. I know it was kind of mean but at least I can focus on my basketball. I can't lie when I said what I had with Gabriella has not been special because it was, truly special. I walked downstairs and saw my Dad sitting down. I wanted to talk to him but I know he will say it my entire fault and that I got what I deserve.

I walked to school and saw Gabriella sitting down but as soon as she saw me she went. I didn't think she will be this mad at me; she was the one leading me on. But what if she did mean what she said; she seemed honest when I talked to her yesterday.

I am such an idiot, I just got to talk to her and ask why she did it. I walked into homeroom and looked at Gabriella but every time I looked at her she looked away, was I really mean to her but I was upset and confused. Everything has been going weird since I met Gabriella, some for the better, some for the worst.

I was about to walk over to her when Taylor stood in front of me and she put her hand on my shoulder and told me ''Gabriella wanted me to give you this, it explains everything, she is really sorry, she truly does love you but she knows it over''.

Taylor gave me a letter and she walked off. I sat down on the chair and looked at Gabriella desk, she was gone. I opened the letter ''Hi Troy, I know you hate me, I hate myself and that's why I am going away. I don't know if I will be back. I am starting a new life no matter how much it hurts, I got to forgot about you, I make this decision this morning, and you can't stop me. Talking and seeing you is too painful, looking into your blue eyes, I just want to cry knowing I hurt you but I do love you. Remember me, Gabriella. P.S - Keep your head in the game, playmaker''.

I looked at the letter and I ran out the room, I ran out the door, not caring that the school day was not over. I ran out the school gates and saw Gabriella getting in a car, I knew it was too late, even I did follow her, what could I say, nothing would change her decision. But I guess this is how these things are, a special love can only happen once in a lifetime and I guess my chance was over.

I walked back into class and I saw the teacher and she asked ''why are you late Troy''. I looked at the teacher upset and told her ''I was watching my first love go out of my life''. I sat down at my desk and I saw Gabriella's empty desk, I just wanted to cry and tell her I am sorry.

The class ended and I walked up to my secret hideout, I just needed time away to think, well cry. I saw Chad come up the stairs and he said ''we want to get Gabriella back''. I looked at him still with tears in my eyes and I told him ''you can't cause Gabriella won't even talk to me and I don't know why''. I secretly did, it is because I was mean to her and now she is gone and I can never see her again.

Chad looked at me and told me ''we do''. I looked at him confused and he finished the sentence ''well your Dad heard the tape and he wanted to make Gabriella feel pain so when you said Gabriella is not important, she heard every word, she thinks you don't love her''.

I felt like crying even more, knowing I was part of the reason, well the whole reason. I just wanted to see her and I tell her I am sorry for not trusting her but we can blame me for what she did but it's over now because of those three little words that can mean so much.


	12. Back Together

**Chapter 12 - Back Together**

Gabriella's P.O.V

I walked into my Mom's house, that's where I am staying now. I just needed time away from everything but everyone knows it because of Troy. I think even Troy knows. I walked over to my Mom's husband and said ''hi, it been long hasn't it, six years''.

My step Dad Ben is exactly what my Mom likes, brown hair and brown eyes. I saw a familiar little three year old boy run in. My Mom picked him up and said ''you remember this little tyke, this is your little brother, Rory''.

I smiled, he was so cute, it felt weird seeing my little brother again, Rory looked at me with his big brown eyes and said ''play, Gabby, play''. My Mom put Rory down and he grabbed my hand and led me into his playroom. I looked at the walls and there was pictures of me, Rory and Preston around the room, it was kind of nice that my Mom hasn't forgot about me and she kept a part of me around for my brothers.

I sat down and Rory handed me a car and told me to play with it. I smiled as my Mom walked in and she said ''dinner out''. I looked at my Mom and ran into the kitchen and I looked at all the food around the table, it was loads, potato, peas, carrots, gravy and steak. I have never seen so much food. I smiled and sat down, the whole family was sitting around the table, at home I was always by myself, and it felt nice being a family situation.

My Mom is going to try and get me into the public school in North Albuquerque. I have moved away from Troy but it felt weird being close to him. My Mom looked at me and asked ''your thinking about Troy, aren't you''. I smiled and nodded my head and I started crying. My Mom put her hands around me. I smiled even though I was in a happy family situation and all I could think about was Troy, what was he doing, thinking and wearing.

I bet his sitting in the gym wearing his basketball uniform thinking about the playoffs. All I was thinking about was Troy and my new school, would I make some friends that are the same as my old ones and would I find a boy who is like Troy but at that Moment as I looked at my brothers, my Mom and step Dad, I realized that I was running away from everything I loved.

I left my Dad alone, I was he had left, my friends who I have know since I was little. I was to afraid to tell Troy how I felt, I was to afraid to walked to him and say I love you and being away from you is to painful and I just want to be with you. I looked at my Mom and told her ''I need to go home, I am running away from Troy when I should be happy that I am near him, Mom I don't belong here, I belong with Dad, I belong with Troy''.

I went back to my Dad's house that night and I woke up and walked down the stairs and saw my Dad sitting down and he said ''are you going to be ok at school today, are you ok to be with Troy''. I smiled and nodded, of course I am not going to be ok, I am in love with Troy and I don't know how to tell him.

My Dad stood up and kissed me on the forehead and told me ''you are going to be ok, Gabby, you are a fighter; you know you can stay at your Mom house anytime; you don't have to come back because of me. I will always love you and I am proud of you for backing out of the mission for love, even though it didn't turn out well''. I smiled and hugged him; it was nice feeling knowing he is proud of me for ending a mission because of love.

I walked into school and saw Troy sitting on the table and I walked over to him and I knew I had to tell him I felt and I said ''Troy, I want you to know that I came back because of you. I was too afraid to tell you something because I was afraid of you and the way you made me feel, I love you Troy Bolton and I don't care if you don't love me''. Troy looked at me and he put his arms around my shoulders and kissed me and he told me ''I love you, Gabriella Montez''.


	13. Secrets Are Meant To Be Heard

**Chapter 13 - Secrets are meant to be heard**

Troy's P.O.V

I can't believe I am back with Gabriella, I can't believe it. I don't know she was afraid of me and the way I made he felt. I woke up the next morning and I saw my Dad sitting on the bed and he shouted ''you back with her, she hurt you, she lied to you. I don't class you as my son anymore''. I couldn't understand why he was so mad, wouldn't he want to see his only son happy, not guilty.

I looked at him and stood up and shouted ''so what Dad, so what. I love her, I love her so much. I don't care if her Dad is your enemy. I don't want to feel guilty for being happy, Dad. I don't class you as my father''. I looked at my Dad and got my clothes and walked into my bathroom. I got changed and I left the bathroom and saw my Dad and he said ''you are going to pay Troy, you and your little girlfriend''.

I pushed my Dad a side and walked downstairs and saw my Mom making breakfast. I walked over to my Mom and told her ''I am going to leave the house today, I can't be around Dad. I will rather be with the one I love then the one who makes me feel guilty''. My Mom hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I ran upstairs and packed my bags. Mollie walked into my room and she asked ''what are you doing Troy''.

I walked over to Mollie and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''Mollie, you still have Dad love and I don't. I want you to have a better relationship with him and I will always love you''. Mollie pulled me in tighter and left the room and said ''Troy, I love you and please phone me when you find a place to live''. Mollie walked off and my Dad walked in and asked ''what are you doing Troy''.

I looked at him and gave him the photo of me as a baby in his arms and I told him ''leaving, since I am not your son, Dad when I was kid I looked up to you, I thought you were the greatest, you were my hero, I wanted to like you''.

My Dad gave me the picture and asked me ''what happened''. I started to cry and I walked over to my bed and told him ''I grew up Dad and now I see you for what you really are. You don't let anyone stand in your way when you want something. You have only ever been to two basketball games, Dad, two, in all the years I have played. You have never said I am proud of me''.

I picked up my suitcases and left my room. I walked outside and into my car and put the suitcases in my car. I drove to Gabriella. I knocked on the door and Mr Montez answered and I said ''is Gabriella here''.

I walked up to Gabriella's room and I saw Gabriella sitting on her bed brushing her hair, she looked so cute. I looked at her and said ''hey, Gabby''. Gabriella looked at me and ran over to me and we kissed. I looked at her and I said ''I left my house, I need a place to stay''. Gabriella looked at me and said ''you can stay here, my Dad won't mind, you can stay in the spare room, I go and ask him''.

Gabriella ran down the stairs and I looked at all the pictures on her wall, there was a photo of her with her parents, she must have been three, she looked so cute. Gabriella walked into her room and she said ''Dad said you can stay''. Gabriella put her hand through my hands and we kissed and we fell on the bed and we laughed.

Gabriella looked at me and me and said ''you always make me laugh. I love you Troy''. I put my hands on her face and told her ''what ever happens, thanks for giving me this''. Gabriella looked at me confused and I told her ''thanks for giving me a chance to experience love. Before I met you I could never stand up to my Dad''.

Gabriella and I walked downstairs and I saw my Dad near the stairs. I looked at him and asked ''what are you doing here, making my pay''. My Dad walked near me and told me ''I am sorry Troy; I didn't want to bring you into the war. I should have never made you feel guilty about Gabriella; it isn't your fault that you were born into this family. I am sorry Troy and I love you and I am so proud of you''.

I walked over to my Dad and I hugged him. My Dad patted me on the back and walked over to Gabriella and he said ''I am sorry for everything, Gabriella''. My Dad walked over to Mr Montez and shook his hand and told him ''I want to end this, there is something more important than trying to destroy you, it is my son. You have a great kid, she is special one. You are a great man''.

Who would have thought that my best relationship started out as a mission to destroy my father? Being with Gabriella has changed me, she made be a better man and stand up to my Dad. I owe her so much and I will make it up to her. I think love can start from anywhere, even inside the mafia. My Dad and I are re-building our relationship and I am starting moving back into my house.

Gabriella P.O.V

I think it was great that Troy's Dad told him he was proud of him, I know how much that means to Troy. It feels weird that I found love from a mission. I see my Mom regularly and I visit her at weekend and she visits me. I think my Dad is happy that she is back in both of our lives and I still know he loves her but he is so happy for her. I love Troy with all my heart and I make him know that everyday.


End file.
